


Dance in the dark

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Matsumoto Jun is CEO at the corporation of his family. He is harsh with his employees and everyone looks at him as if he's an arrogant jerk. In reality, he's lost, dancing alone in the dark, as he says himself. One night he meets Nino, a stranger, who offered himself to be used, however he liked. Without realizing he's being pulled out of the darkness but then he finds something out; a secret. Could it be that Nino has lied to him? Will he escape the darkness or he'll remain in it forever?





	

Title: Dance in the dark (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Matsumiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Smut, (a bit of) Angst

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Matsumoto Jun is CEO at the corporation of his family. He is harsh with his employees and everyone looks at him as if he's an arrogant jerk. In reality, he's lost, dancing alone in the dark, as he says himself. One night he meets Nino, a stranger, who offered himself to be used, however he liked. Without realizing he's being pulled out of the darkness but then he finds something out; a secret. Could it be that Nino has lied to him? Will he escape the darkness or he'll remain in it forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys

 

A.N. For my beloved Medium-chan's ([](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[ **matsuaurore**](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/) ) birthday! ^_^

 

  


 

 

 

Dance in the Dark

 

“How many times have I told you to double check everything?”

Masaki lowered his head and gulped. He had a made a minor mistake _again_ and this time he knew he wouldn’t escape that easily.  “I’m sorry, Matsumoto-san. I will correct it immediately and send it to you again…” he managed to say in a trembling voice.

The young man who was sitting behind his big desk looked at him, raising his eyebrow. “What makes you think that I intend to remain in my office till you have finished? It’s Friday and it’s already late…”

“Then, what do you want me to do, Matsumoto-san?” Masaki dared to ask, his head still hanging down.

“Exempt me from your presence?!” the other one snapped at him and sighed. “Anyway, send an email to Sunden Corporation explaining there was a last minute change due to system problems and that they will have it the first thing in Monday morning”

Masaki bowed. “Very well, Matsumoto-san” he was ready to open the door when he heard the other one talking to him.

“ _If_ anything like that happens again, don’t even get into the trouble to knock on my door… you could easily clear up your desk and head to the exit…”

Masaki bit his lower lip and slowly got out of the office.  
***

“Why does he have to be such a bastard?” Sho hissed as he rubbed up and down his colleague’s back who was crying his eyes out. “It was a fucking color… dark blue instead of marine blue, I’m sure Sunden Corporation wouldn’t care about the shade of blue of our logo! They would be satisfied looking at his fucking signature!”

“It’s ok… Sho-kun… I was at fault…” Masaki tried to speak up. “I always mess things up like that… Matsumoto-san is right…”

Sho grabbed Masaki by his shoulders and made him look at him. “Matsumoto Jun is not right, Masaki-kun. He’s a total jerk. He tries with such methods to impose himself as the big boss just because he has the position of the CEO for being his daddy’s son… He has never worried about anything… why would he care? All those rich bastards are the same…” Sho continued on the same irritated tone.

“Gentlemen…” a voice was heard from behind, making both Sho and Masaki freeze at their spot. Slowly they turned around, staring at Ohno Satoshi, the personal assistant of the previously mentioned _jerk._ The latter closed the door of the toilet cubicle and walked towards the washbasins. “I don’t deny that he’s too much into stupid details but you should never be so absolute and judge someone without knowing him for real. People always have their personal issues… never forget that…”

Sho and Masaki saw Satoshi leaving the toilets without throwing to them a single glance.

“Yeah right… he has issues…” Sho mumbled, narrowing his eyes. “Whether he should choose a Lamborghini or a Ferrari as his new car…”

“Sho-kun…” Masaki whispered but was hushed by the other.

“I could have some alcohol at the moment… Let’s go and have a drink Masaki…”  
***

“You managed to make them furious again…” Satoshi said as he entered Jun’s office.

Jun smiled bitterly. “I did, didn’t I? How was I called this time? Asshole? Jerk? Bastard? Monster?”

“Bastard”

“Ah so…?”

“And jerk” Satoshi added fast.

“I would call myself like that, if I were in their position…”

“Jun…” Satoshi tried to speak, seeing the way Jun’s eyes filled with tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, my feelings aren’t hurt…”

“You are not him…”

“But I have to become him…” Jun replied with an almost empty voice. “It is reminded to me every single day, Satoshi…” Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his leather bag. “I’ll be going now… Please take care of those e-mails I told you about earlier…”

“Of course…” Satoshi mumbled as he watched the other heading to the door. “Jun…?”

“Yes?” Jun said, still having his back on the other.

“Please take care of yourself… ok?”

Jun smiled bitterly and just nodded, before opening the door and heading to the elevator. Once the doors were closed in front of him, he let himself fall on the floor. “I will… like always…”  
………………………………………

 

“This is not good shit…” Jun growled at the man who was standing next to him at the darkest spot of his usual club. “I thought I was clear that I want the best…”

Jun threw a bunch of banknotes on the other’s face. “I pay so I demand… I know what I want and this definitely isn’t it! I’m neither naïve nor stupid, like your other junkies my sweetie… I want the best of the best. Got it?” he was ready to make a step forward and grab the other’s shirt collar when he heard a chuckle from behind. Slowly, he turned his head and saw a small figured guy, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black parka on top, its hood covering his hair, sitting on the last barstool in his direction. Jun couldn’t see his face clearly but guessed he was more or less around his age.

“You have a problem?” he said as he narrowed his eyes. _Who was that guy and what made him think that he had the right to mock him like that?_

The other turned his eyes to Jun, smirked and raised his glass on his lips. After chuckling again, this time in a more obvious way, he finished his drink in one go.

Jun forgot about his ‘escaping method’ provider and grabbed the smaller man forcefully, causing him to stand up in such way that the latter’s body almost crushed against his. Jun was left with his mouth open. The guy in front of him had the cutest, yet alluring, face he had ever seen in his 29 years of life. He wasn’t anywhere close to sexy – at least according to his criteria of sexiness – but he certainly had something that made Jun feel attracted… drawn to him. Was it the way he was smirking? The way he was defying him? Jun only knew that he felt hotness crawl onto his body, tensing every single nerve of his.

The other, sensing Jun’s internal emotion fight, placed his hands on top of his, caressing them feather-like, and leaned closer. “Follow me…” he whispered straight into Jun’s ear and dragged him to the center of the dance floor.

The music was loud and the lights were spinning around. Soon, Jun found himself moving to the fast beats, his body getting hotter minute after minute. He could feel small hands resting on his hips, making sure he followed the rhythm, while those round, almond shaped eyes were looking at his, burning his insides. Usually, he needed his dose to feel like that, calm and at the same time excited, as if he wasn’t a part of this fucked up world anymore, but this night, he could say with certainty that the hotness radiating from the other’s body was enough to make him forget everything he wished to.

His eyes were locked on the smaller one’s face. He had a few dark brown moles on his chin, that made Jun wanting nothing else but to lick them. “Care enough to tell me your name?” he said in a husky voice, wanting to lead the game.

“You can call me Nino…” the other whispered straight into Jun’s mouth, making the latter to feel his hot breath, and licked his lower lip seductively.

Jun smirked. _So **that’** s the reason for driving me crazy… a player… _Without thinking it twice he led his hands from Nino’s waist to his lower back, cupping and squeezing his buttocks. “So… tell me… do you want to _play_ tonight… _Nino_?”

Nino smirked and pressed his body firmly on Jun’s so that the latter could feel his forming erection. “I _live_ to play… Mr…?”

“Jun… Call me Jun…” he whispered to Nino’s ear before biting the soft tip of his earlobe. Jun’s mind was screaming to him not to mention his real name but he couldn’t help it. Call him paranoid but he wanted to listen it coming out of this mesmerizing, ravishing mouth tonight. He wanted Nino to scream his name many times while having given into the pleasure _he_ would cause, trembling, totally surrendered, underneath him.

“Jun…” Nino said and bit his lower lip. “You know…” his hand pinched Jun’s left buttock and rotated his hips so that their groins rubbed together. “I always want to get an idea of the game I’ll play, before I pay for it… I don’t like to give my money for something that might be proved disappointing in the end… you know… like a sample…”

Jun raised his eyebrow, smirking. “On the contrary…” he said huskily, as his right hand took off the hood and gripped Nino’s hair, making the latter’s head fall slightly backwards, revealing his neck more. “I’d say that a sample is necessary not because you would not like it but… because you might not be able to _handle_ _my game…_ ”

“Try me…” Nino replied back, slightly flinching by the pleasurable pain he could feel on his head.

Jun didn’t need to hear more… He crushed his lips on Nino’s sucking on the lower lip harshly. The other seemed to get the signal and opened his mouth widely to welcome Jun’s almost aggressive tongue that tried to taste every single part of his mouth. Nino’s tongue pushed back on Jun’s, making them move around in a feverish, lustful dance while their hands were caressing wherever they could reach over the clothes. Jun smirked into the kiss when he realized how much turned on Nino was, since he could already feel his cock harden against his pants, and broke the kiss, once he felt the other needing to grasp some air.

“Are you sure that _you_ can handle _me…_ Nino?”

Nino straightened up and cupped Jun’s groin, making the latter gasp at the unexpected touch.

“What do you think?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jun said nothing in return and only kissed Nino once more, even more aggressively this time. Their lips were locked together with such force that without a doubt they’d turn bruised.

“It’s more than enough for… a sample…” he said with difficulty once he broke it.

Nino, who was still panting, nodded. “I agree…”

“So?” Jun groaned and bit the other’s Adam’s apple.

“Let’s get the hell out of here…” Nino’s voice was shaky, trembling but what made Jun smirk satisfied was that the other sounded needy… so damn needy for _him._

“I thought you’d never say it…” he whispered and grabbed Nino’s wrist, dragging him out of the club.

Before Nino could realize what was happening, he was thrown into the back of a luxurious black limousine. Jun followed behind him.

“Comfortable?” Jun asked mischievously.

Nino could only nod, making the other lick his lips.

“To the usual place…” Jun ordered the driver that was obviously sitting behind the dark glass, while keeping his eyes locked on Nino’s. As the car started moving, Jun placed his hand on the other’s thigh, dangerously close to his half erected member and gave him a promising wink that sent shivers down Nino’s spine. “You better get ready… it will be a long night for you…” he whispered slowly “my dear…”  
………………………………………………

 

“Here?” Nino asked, not believing his eyes. He was standing in front of ‘Tokyo Imperial Hotel’.

Jun smirked and pulled him inside, dragging him to the elevator, without even stopping at the reception desk. As soon as the doors were closed, Jun placed Nino in front of him; his back leaning on his torso, while his hands were working on the latter’s clothes. “I hate losing time…” The parka was unzipped, followed by Nino’s belt and pair of jeans.

“People might… co… argnnn…” Nino wanted to protest but the sensation of Jun’s hand on his cock was enough to make him forget the rest of his sentence.

“No one will come here… babe…” Jun whispered at his ear, jerking a bit his fingers on the tip of Nino’s member. “You just… close your eyes…”

Nino didn’t need to hear it again. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall on the other’s shoulder, completely surrendered to his sinful caresses. After several minutes, the elevator doors opened, revealing a luxurious suite. Without breaking the contact, Jun pushed Nino inside till they had reached the window. “Open your eyes now…”

Nino was lost in the sensations and didn’t even hear what the other said.

“I said open your eyes!” Jun growled straight into his ear, his hand pinching harshly the already licking cock.

Nino didn’t have a choice but do as he was told. In front of him, the night version of the city of Tokyo was unfolded. The suite he was in, even without any kind of lighting on, was without a doubt one of the most luxurious he had ever seen, there were no walls around them, only windows from ceiling to floor, making him feel exposed in a way. No one could see him there, he was sure, yet he could ‘see’ everyone, even if they looked so small from that height.

“Like what you see?” Jun asked huskily.

“Hn…” was the only thing Nino could say in reply as he felt the rest of his clothes, leaving his body till he was left completely naked. Immediately, he was pushed on the window, making him shiver as his nude body came in contact with the cold pane.

“Do you know why I love this suite?” Jun asked as his hands were making small circles around the other’s abdomen, close to his navel.

Nino shook his head fast, feeling every single power in him, leaving his body.

“Because I want all of Tokyo look up here and see you getting fucked hard… and loving every single minute of it…”

Nino gasped as Jun’s hand moved on his cock once more, teasing the slit. “J… Jun…”

“What? Tell me…”

“Do me… hnn… pl… please… ah…”

“You want it badly, don’t you?” Jun asked once again while continuing his torturing touches on the other’s member.

“Yes… I want you… please…”

“Now you sound so needy but in the club you were fucking arrogant… you even _dared_ to chuckle…”

Nino only pressed more against Jun, rotating his hips. “Please…”

“You deserve your punishment…”

“I do… I do… please… fuck me… I… I want to feel you inside of me… now…”

Without any more hesitation, Jun opened his pair of trousers, lowering it along with his briefs and pressed against Nino’s butt. “You feel what you’ve done to me?” Nino moaned as he felt Jun’s hardness on him. “Lick them…” Nino managed to half open his eyes and saw two fingers in front of him mouth. Immediately, he opened his mouth, sucking on them, while his tongue swirled around them, making sure they were wetted well.

“Good boy…” Jun growled in to his ear and after having opened Nino’s legs with the help of his knee, pushed both of them in one go in his hole.

Nino felt tears building up in his eyes because of the sudden intrusion but blinked them away. He tried to relax and soon found himself moaning as their tip brushed against his spot.

“Ready?”

“Ye…yes… please… fuck me…”

“With pleasure…” Jun whispered and pushed his whole length inside the now prepared hole. His hands were gripping tightly Nino’s wrists, locking them forcefully on the window above their heads. His movements were sharp and fast, letting his cock move out of the other almost till its tip and then slam back again with force, not giving Nino the chance to say anything coherent.

“Do you like it? Tell me… do you like the way my big cock feels inside of you?”

“Huh…. Ahnnn… Ju…”

“Say my name…” Jun demanded as his one hand went lower, wrapping around Nino’s waist, bringing their bodies even closer that way. “Say it…”

“Jun… Ju… Ahhhh…” Nino moaned shamelessly as his spot was hit forcefully.

Jun took notice of it and made sure he brushed every single time. He was close himself and intensified the way his hips were rocking against Nino’s buttocks, enjoying the way their sweaty skins sounded as they were slamming against each other.

“Are you close?”

“Jun… Yes… tou… ch me… Ju… Jun…”

“You will come without me touching you… You don’t need it… I feel it… the way your little body responds to me…”

“Jun…”

“Damn… you feel so good…” Jun was lost in this intimate act, feeling adrenaline moving through his veins. His breath became completely uneven as he felt his balls tighten. He was ready to come.

His tongue that was occupied with trailing down sweat droplets that were running down Nino’s neck, moved upwards to the latter’s ear, licking slowly his earlobe from the base to the top, before entering inside. Nino moaned at the sensation, tilting his head even more, to give Jun even more access. Jun then, bit quite harshly its tip. “Come for me…”

“Now?” Nino asked in a trembling voice.

“Come for me now!”

“JUUUN….” Nino screamed with all his might as he ejaculated hard all over the window in front of him, his whole body trembling uncontrollably due to the shuddering orgasm that passed through every single cell of his body.

Jun thrust a couple of times more, his palms squeezing his new lover’s buttocks to create a better sensation around his cock, before spilling everything he had inside him. Once his movements stopped completely, he let go of Nino who fell on the floor, his legs not being able to keep him standing anymore.

Jun walked to the small bar and purred scotch in a glass. “So… are you still saying that you can handle _my game?_ ”

Nino slowly turned his head to Jun who was now standing a few centimeters away. Smirking, he crawled on his fours till his face was right in front of the other’s groin. He looked up at Jun, who seemed rather surprised, and winked at him before taking the softened member in his mouth. His tongue moved slowly from the base to the tip while his left hand made sure the balls and perineum was also caressed, in matching rhythm with his mouth. It didn’t take more than a few harsh sucks and he could already feel the cock in his mouth, harden. Satisfied, he continued his task till his ears caught the way Jun’s breathing had turned uneven. In order to make the latter even needier, he moaned loudly, making sure Jun felt it strong as vibrations.

Jun closed his eyes and buried his hands in Nino’s hair, the scotch forgotten somewhere on the floor. _Damn… his mouth seems so small yet it’s so damn talented…_ _Shit!_ Second by second, he could feel coming closer and closer to the edge but there was no way he would leave the other get him off with just a blowjob. Once he felt, precum coming off his erection, he pulled the other by his hair and drove him into a breathtaking kiss, making him taste himself.

Nino was thrown on the floor once again. “On your fours” Once he heard that, he positioned himself, making sure his hole was in perfect view for Jun. Soon, he felt the cock pushing into him again, this time easier as the cum from the previous intercourse was still inside.

“More… mooore…”

Jun loved the fact that this guy turned to be so shamelessly demanding. “You love it Nino, don’t you? You’re one fucking needy bitch…”

“Harder Juuun… argnnn… huh…” Nino said, pushing his hips backwards, meeting Jun’s thrusts halfway.

“Like this?” Jun groaned as he moved deeper in the other.

“YES! Hn…”

Soon they came for the second time. But this wasn’t the end. The night seemed endless, as Nino was thrown on the bed, letting Jun devouring every single part of his body. He could only scream as he felt sharp teeth, marking his neck and collarbones and moan louder than ever when he felt that hot mouth engulfing his once again erected member.

He had come for the third time when he was turned around so that he was now on top of Jun. For a second he was confused but as soon as his legs were opened, he looked at his lover and licked his lips.

“You want me to show you how much I love being fucked by your big, hard cock…, don’t you?”

 Jun closed his eyes. “Fuck yes!”

Nino immediately opened his buttocks and let the other’s erection slide inside of him. “Now open your eyes and look at me, look at the way your cock makes me feel…” he said, in an almost whisper, as he began moving up and down, enjoying the way Jun’s eyes were locked on the way his cock was driven inside him.

“Ni… nooo…”

After several rounds, both drained, they were lying on the king size bed, looking at the white ceiling.

“Is this the time for me to go?” Nino asked without turning his gaze to the other.

“Yes…” Jun whispered.

Nino bit his lower lip, to prevent a shaky sob from escaping his throat as he sat up on the bed. He was ready to leave when he felt a hand gripping his left wrist.

“In most cases… but you… I want you to stay…”

Nino gasped and turned to look the other behind his shoulder. Jun’s eyes were locked on the ceiling but he could tell that he was sincere.

“If you want me to…” he mumbled and moved back to the bed. He was covered by the soft white blanket.

“Sleep now…” Jun’s voice was different… soft and somehow warm…  
***

Several hours had passed and Nino could hear Jun’s steady breath; proof that he was sleeping deeply. Slowly, he moved closer and with trembling hand, caressed softly his hair.

As soundlessly as possible, he got off the bed and picked up Jun’s shirt, putting it on. He walked with difficulty, as his lower back was in pain, towards the window from where he could see the whole city, still giving the impression of being constantly awake. “I’ll make sure I’ll become the only drug you need… I’ll make sure you can use me the way you want me to… I’ll make sure I’ll get you out of this torturing maze of yours…” he turned his head slowly to the sleeping figure in the bed and smiled as a tear run down his right cheek. “My… Jun…”  
…………………………………………………

 

Jun could hear his cell phone ringing somewhere in the room, probably forgotten in the pocket of his jacket, but refused to open his eyes. Once the annoying sound stopped, he sighed, burying his face under the covers. His body felt completely drained and his head was killing him. He moved his right hand in an attempt to reach the silhouette that must be sleeping next to him. He smiled as he remembered the way this Nino had moaned… whimpered… and above all, screamed because of the things he was doing to him. His hand kept moving till he realized that the other was gone. He smiled bitterly. _As if he stayed… It was obvious that he was asking a hot night with a random guy… the same as I…_ he tried to cheer himself up.

Frowning, he opened his eyes and realized that there was a small note on top of the pillow next to him.

**_ Good morning sleeping beauty!  _ **  
**_ I wished you were awake so that you’d give me something  _ **  
**_ to remember during the day - you are quite addictive… you know?! – _ **  
**_ but you were so cute that I decided to let you sleep.  _ **  
**_ You could use more imagination though… if interested, give me  _ **  
**_ a call (368298765 )!! I’ll be waiting!  ;)  _ **  
**_ Nino X0 _ **

“You could have waited…” Jun mumbled, as he folded the note in his hand and stepped out of his bed, in search of his cell phone. “Where the hell have I dropped you, damn it?!” he cursed as he heard it ringing once again. He knew who this was and he preferred to let it ring forever but unfortunately this option wasn’t available.

Still being naked he tracked it between his convolute shirt and jacket.

“Yes?” he said fast without even looking at the caller id.

“ _Where the hell are you? I thought I had made myself clear! You will come and have lunch with us today! Yokohara-san is also here…_ ”

“I’ll be there for lunch! You don’t have to yell at me like that!”

“ _You passed your night the usual abysmal way you always do and lost the track of time? Tell me… do you enjoy so much to fuck all those nameless fags…? Or is it perhaps you the one who loves being fucked?! Such a disgusting disgrace…_ ”

Jun wanted to tell him to go to hell but he couldn’t.

“ _Listen… **son** … the time is 1:30. Whether you are here in 30 minutes or that useless brother of yours finds the place he deserves!_”

“NO!” Jun snapped at him, at the top of his lungs. “I’ll be there!”

He took a five-minute shower and put on his clothes, leaving the suite immediately. He entered the limousine that was waiting for him.  “Home FAST!” he ordered his driver and desperately tried to calm his breath as his eyes kept moving from house to house, as the images outside kept on changing. _I won’t let you touch Toma you bastard… I have sworn to my life I won’t let you…_  
***

“Jeee- Jen!” the weird, almost forced voice of Jun’s younger brother was heard once he stepped into the dining room.

He smiled at him and despite his wish to go and hug him, he noticed the way his father’s eyes were warning him, so he simply bowed to the guests; Yokohara Yuichiro’s family. He made sure he followed all the formalities regarding the way he treated all of them, since Yokohara was one of the main investors in Matsumoto Corporation and one of his father’s ‘friends’.

Jun was sure he was the one among the investors who were dealing with the alternative face of Matsumoto Corporation which was gemstones smuggling. He was trying, with the help of his personal assistant and only friend, Ohno Satoshi to undercover them, so that he could get rid of the monster, called his father, and protect Toma but it seemed that they had taken all the necessary precautions to always slip out.

“Jeen… ara yo ok?” Toma mumbled with difficulty when Jun sat by his side at the table.

“Yes Toma… Just a little tired…” he said, smiling as reassuringly as possible. Having a brother with 20% brain disability turned out to be the best argument in his father’s lips.

_“If you take the position of the CEO in the company and follow my orders when it comes to social relations, I promise I won’t abandon Toma in a hospital… Your choice!”_

Jun had to deal with him alone, his mother having died giving birth to his brother. His life was a living hell but no matter what the difficulties were, he would never give in.

The lunch and the afternoon went on smoothly; as smoothly as it could be of course, since he had to deal with the insulting way his father kept referring to his brother whenever the latter made something wrong.

He made sure Toma was asleep in his room and entered his own. He started trembling… he needed to forget… his body desperately needed his dose. He tried to find it everywhere, just to remember that he didn’t have more left. _What do I do now?_

His eyes caught the small note that as thrown on the floor. Hesitantly, he picked it up and looked at his phone on the bed. _Can I…? But then… he was the one who asked me to call him…_

His fingers moved fast on the buttons.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Jun…”

“ _I_ _thought you’d never call… so… interested in using your imagination more?_ ” Jun could hear the mischievous tone of the other but he couldn’t play along; not at the moment.

“Meet me at the hotel… in an hour? Is it ok?” no matter how much he tried to sound neutral his voice betrayed his sadness, as well as his desperation. “Is it ok?” he repeated fast.

“ _Yes…_ ”

“Suite number 589” Jun added fast and ended the call. He grabbed a leather jacket from the closet and stormed out of his room. _I need him… I need him so badly…_  
…………………………………………..

 

“I want you…” he moaned, his mouth devouring Nino’s neck the moment the elevator doors opened revealing the suite they had passed together their previous night. “I want you so much, Nino…” he pinned his lover on the wall while his hands tried desperately to get rid of his clothes. “Tell me that you want me…” his knee had found its way between Nino’s thighs teasing his groin. “Say it… I need to hear it… Say it… Say it…”

Nino tried with difficulty and in the end managed to cup Jun’s face with both hands, making him look at him.

“What happened Jun?” his voice was soft, sweet, tender.

Jun bit his lower lip. He couldn’t let his emotions come to surface. “I want you…” he said once more and tried to reach Nino’s now naked torso but was kept in place by the other.

“I don’t want you to tell me what happened… but you should know one thing…” Jun frowned, not knowing what to expect to hear. “Let me be your drug… do whatever you want to me… you can use me to forget…”

Jun couldn’t believe his ears. “Do… do you understand what you’re even saying?”

Nino smirked but Jun could also see something else in it; something that his mind screamed not to form into words. “I think I told you, you were addictive… Jun…”

“You…” Jun mumbled.

“I…” Nino bit his lower lip as his hands moved lower to the pair of jeans, Jun wore and started unzipping them. “I want you…”

Jun didn’t need to hear anything else and attacked the other who seemed to follow his instinct and do everything he wanted him to. Tonight, the lights were on and Jun realized how stupid he was the previous night; what he had lost, seeing Nino being on his back on the bed, with sweat droplets all over his face.

“You’re so beautiful and you’re mine…”

“Y… yes… yours… only yours…” Nino moaned, feeling Jun move inside of him, making his body a boneless mess.

“Look at me…” Jun said as he placed Nino’s right leg over his shoulder, pushing back with even more force than before. “Are you close?” he asked, feeling himself ready to ejaculate for the second time in the night.

“JUN…” Nino screamed and spilled whatever he had inside.

“Ni-”

“Kazu… call me Kazu…”

Jun looked deep into the half opened, blurry from pleasure eyes and brushed them with his lips.

“Shit…” he said moving faster and faster. “Ka… Kazu… aaaargnn…”

He let his body fall on top of the other, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re heavy…”

“Thank you…” Jun whispered without daring to look at Nino.

Nino caressed his lover’s sweaty hair and pecked the top of his head. “I want to be your drug from now on…”

“But…”

“Promise me that…”

Jun moved a bit and leaned on his elbow staring at the other. “Why?”

“Because I told you that you can use me however you want…” Nino saw that Jun was ready to speak and hushed him pressing softly his forefinger on the latter’s mouth. “I told you in the note… you are addictive…”

The morning came and Jun woke up, smiling widely as he felt something heavy on him. He opened his eyes and saw Nino sleeping peacefully, his steady hot breath, tickling the base of his neck.

“You’re so cute…” he whispered without realizing what kind of words was escaping his mouth.

“You’re cute too…” Nino replied with a husky voice as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “But you’re also sexy…”

Jun laughed at the comment and rolled them around so that Nino was on his back. “Do you want me to give you something to remember during the day, since I’m awake?”

Nino chuckled but nodded negatively. “I wish you did but if that happens then I won’t be able to walk…” smiling, he pecked on Jun’s lips and stepped out of the bed. “I’ll have a quick shower… you may join me… to help me clean my back…”

“But you said…” Jun said frowning confused.

Nino stopped and turned his head, looking at Jun over his shoulder. “It’s morning… I’m thirsty…”

Jun gasped when he realized what the other meant and found himself hugging him from behind. “You are a drug…”

Nino smiled and said nothing more. _I hope so…_  
………………………………………………

 

“He doesn’t remember me… and why would he, Ohno-senpai?!”

Satoshi looked at Nino who sipped some of his coffee. “Nino-kun…”

“But it doesn’t matter… he might have not noticed me in the past but he has noticed me now… that’s what matters…”

“You love him so much?”

Nino smiled shyly. “Yes Ohno-senpai. I have loved him since the day I heard him crying alone in the gym because he had taken under 95 in a math test… it was fall… I thought he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen… it was as if crying made him even more beautiful… it made me want to hug him and whisper to him that everything was fine… little did I know back then… It was only at our senior year that I realized what was happening… that’s why I decided to help him… I couldn’t accept someone like him having to suffer so much… I had to find a way to liberate him…”

“You want to tell me that you became the famous lawyer Ninomiya Kazunari for him?”

“Yes… I was poor back then… my family was an ordinary one… So… I had no choice but become someone that could help him… really help him. I had lost your tracks but when I found you and learnt what he was doing with his life… I couldn’t hold back… I had to do something for him… I had to become what he needs…”

“Nino-kun…”

“I’m happy… I see it in his eyes, Ohno-senpai… I don’t know if he loves me… and I would be an egoist to ask something like that… it’s enough for me that my presence helps him…”

Satoshi was ready to speak when he felt his phone vibrating. He took it off his pocket and sighed when he saw the caller id. “It’s the asshole” he stood up getting his coat. “I’ll send you some interesting papers Jun found later… we will probably be able to get him this time…”

“Go… I have an appointment with Jun afterwards anyway…” Nino replied and made a nod to the waiter. “I will be expecting them impatiently”

Satoshi made a small nod and left the café. _I will not let my Jun suffer anymore…_

** From: _My Jun_ **  
I have finished from a shitty meeting.   
Are you by any chance free?   
We could have lunch together.

** To: _My Jun_ **  
I’m free. Do you know ‘La Plaza’,   
close to Ginza station?

** From: _My Jun_ **  
You surprised me! I know it. Say at 1:45 pm?

** To: _My Jun_ **  
Perfect! See you in a while then! 

Nino smiled as he kept staring at his cell phone. He had a case at the office but he could always do it in the afternoon. Jun was more important.  
***

“Hey!” he tapped Jun’s shoulder as he walked closer to him.

Jun seemed to be even more surprised. “You?! Dressed in a suit?”

Nino frowned mischievously. “Just because you’ve known me for a month now and you never asked me anything related to my work, it doesn’t give you the right to look so surprised! Can’t I have a profession that requires formal dressing code?!”

Jun shook his head. “It’s not that… It’s just that you look weird… such a baby face in a suit…”

“Hey!” Nino tried to ‘scold’ him but failed as he almost burst into laughs. “Let’s get inside. I’m hungry!”

They were led to a small table at the back of the restaurant and Nino was happy because that way, they could have their privacy. “Your waiter will be here in a minute!”

“Thank you!” Jun said, smiling at the responsible of the hall. “So…?” he said, turning his attention back to Nino who had intertwined his fingers in front of his face, his elbows leaning on the table.

“So… what?!”

Nino was ready to continue the flirty teasing when a rather surprised voice reached his ears.

“Matsumoto?! Ninomiya?! You have to be kidding me!”

Nino felt a knot being stuck at his throat. He looked up at the waiter to realize that he was no other than Maruyama Ryuhei, the only other poor classmate of theirs.

“You look so fancy Ninomiya! See? Now that you’ve become someone you finally got Matsumoto’s attention!”

Jun seemed lost. “Excuse me… _who_ are you?”

Ryuhei laughed. “Sorry… I’m Maruyama Ryuhei. Your and Ninomiya’s classmate!”

Jun thought he was hit by a lightning. He looked at Nino who seemed paler than ever. _What is the meaning of this?!_

“You want to tell me that all three of us were classmates?” Jun asked his voice almost empty.

“Yes! But now I’m the waiter, you are Matsumoto Jun, your company’s CEO and this is Ninomiya Kazunari, one of the most famous lawyers… Life changes us huh? So… what would you like as a starter? May I suggest the octopus marinated in balsamic vinegar sauce?”

“Can you come later, please?”

“Of… of course…” Ryuhei left their table and Nino wished the Earth would open and swallow him.

“Ninomiya Kazunari…” Jun’s eyes opened widely at the realization of who the one in front of him was. “You are the poor one, who loved baseball, aren’t you?”

Nino could only nod.

“Tell me… honestly this time… You knew… you knew from the start… didn’t you?!”

Nino bit his lower lip guiltily, softly nodding. “Yes…” he whispered.

“Then why did you have to pretend the total stranger?”

“I…”

“Why did you have to lie to me?”

“Jun… I…”

“And me the stupid one who was afraid of giving you my true name…”

“Jun…” Nino tried to speak in vein. Jun wouldn’t listen to him, as he kept his eyes closed.

“You’re a lawyer?”

“Yes…”

Jun laughed bitterly. “Got it!” was what he said, disgust traced in his voice as he stood up from his seat rather abruptly.

“You got what?” Nino stood up as well. He was sure that they had attracted the attention of the people in the restaurant at the moment but he couldn’t care less. “Tell me!”

“Well… since you’re one hot name as a lawyer, it would only be beneficial to dig up the shit named Matsumoto Jun, wouldn’t it?”

Nino felt tears threatening to leave his eyes as he heard those words coming out from Jun’s mouth. Before he could stop himself, he slapped the other with all his force. “I thought you had seen through me… I guess I was wrong…”

He kept wandering around the streets, not being able to believe what had just happened. He wanted to be sure he had Jun’s father and then reveal him the truth… not like that. Incapable of holding his tears back, he sat on a bench, looking at the now illuminated neon posters at the buildings across the streets. _Why now?! Why do I have to lose you now?! I don’t have you yet… Why?!_  
………………………………………………….

 

“You did what?” Satoshi couldn’t believe his ears. “That’s why he has been avoiding these weeks?!”

Jun was left dumbfounded. “You mean _you knew as well?!_ I thought I was your damn friend!”

“You are this close to be perfect Jun… but you always judge without examining all the aspects first…”

“What the hell do you mean by th-” Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his line, as he saw Satoshi get out of his office. Pissed off turned around with his chair and threw his pen against the window.

“Here! I hope you have your answer now!” he heard Satoshi telling him in an angry tone he had never heard before and saw a pack of papers left on his desk. “With your permission…”

Once again the door was slammed and Jun was left alone looking at all the documents. With trembling hands, he started reading them. The more he read, the more he couldn’t believe it.

His breath had turned uneven. _What have I done? No… Kazu… My love…_ without letting any more second to pass by, he stormed out of his office and grabbed Satoshi by his collar.

“Do you know where he lives? Tell me…”

“I don’t know Jun but… I guess that he will need to forget…”

Jun didn’t need to hear anything else.  He knew where the other would be...  
***

“One more!” Nino yelled at the bartender. “I want one. more. What don’t you understand? I need to forget… I need to forget him… It’s too painful to remember… Here…” he mumbled pointing to his heart “it aches too much… I love him… I love him too much…” he continued to say between his sobs.

“Forgive me…”

Nino thought it was someone’s bad joke but then… he felt two strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and a familiar hot breath hitting on his nape. “Forgive me…” He wished he could speak but it was as if someone had restrained his voice. “I… I’m sorry Kazu… I’m so sorry…”

Nino gulped and placed his hands on top of Jun’s. “You don’t have to be… sorry… I’m just glad you are finally free from that monster and that Toma will also be safe! I was the one who had asked you to use me however you want… so you don’t have to be sorry… we’re… fine…”

“But… you said…”

“That has to do with me Jun… please… go…”

Jun grabbed Nino’s shoulders and turned him around abruptly. “I won’t…” he murmured as he saw the other’s face skinnier and paler than ever before.

“I don’t need your pity…” Nino whispered. “You may leave now… please”

“No!”

“What do you want from me?” Nino said, his teary eyes piercing straight into Sho’s.

“I want your love! I need your love! I need you… because I damn love you Kazu… you are the one who managed to make me see the light even when I was deep inside that tunnel… I was dancing in the dark and you weren’t afraid to come and dance with me… you were the one who decided to become my drug… it was thanks to you that I managed to remain clear till today… I have come to need it more than you can possibly imagine but then… your image… pops into my head and makes me restrain… It was your eyes the ones that made me see a brighter world… it was you that made me smile… ”

“But…” Nino whispered, his lower lip trembling uncontrollably. “Y… you…”

“I love you. Period” Jun didn’t wait to listen to anything else. He crushed his lips on Nino’s, tasting them after so many weeks. He only realized now, how much he had missed them; how much he wanted to feel that hotness against him.  
***

That night wasn’t like any of the previous ones they had spent together. They didn’t have sex… they were making love. In the past, Jun would have laughed even at the thought of the last phrase but at the moment, wanting with every single thrust to pass all those emotions, he was keeping inside his chest, to Nino, it never felt more right. Their bodies were moving perfectly synchronized, melted in the pleasure they both found together.

Jun was holding Nino in his arms, pecking softly his temples.

“Kazu, can I ask you something?”

“Hn…” Nino said in reply, feeling a sweet tiredness covering his whole body.

“Will you be my drug forever?”

Nino smiled and buried his head in the crook of Jun’s neck. “I will…”  
……………………………………………..

 

_Two years later…_

 

 

“That was amazing!” Jun exclaimed as he fell on his back on the messy bed.

“I wonder why you didn’t crush me against the window this time… last year you had…”

“You want all our anniversaries to be the same?!” Jun asked playfully.

“I didn’t say that…” Nino replied pouting. “Jun…?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?” Nino asked shyly.

“I love you… my Kazu”

“Happy! Cause I love you too… my Jun…”

Jun smiled, listening to Nino’s sleepy answer. His hand was left caressing the top of his lover’s head, as his eyes were locked outside of the window, looking at the lights of the city, reminding him their first night at that particular suite. Many things had changed and above all _he_ was the one who had changed.

He was known neither as the bastard nor as the jerk in his office. Everyone respected him and spoke with the best words. He knew well that nothing would have happened, if a particular someone wasn’t determined to sacrifice his self for his sake. Turning his gaze at the now sleeping face of his lover, he smiled, feeling his heart warm. He was an angel… _his_ angel.

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. It's a looooong Matsumiya OS! I know... >< I wanted to include everything, romance, drama, angst, sexy moments... I'm not sure about the result as I don't usually write this pairing as the main one!  :P But Nino surely helped his Jun! ^^ 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  


 

 

 


End file.
